


Милый

by Zaholustie2019



Series: G-PG13 texts [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Awkward Romance, Gen, Monologue, POV Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Милый

Я уж и думать забыла о свиданиях.

 

Сам посуди, сколько тебе лет! А мне сколько? Вот то-то и оно.

Но приятно, милый, конечно, что уж голову тебе морочить. Очень приятно.

 

Я всегда считала себя интеллигентной женщиной. «Бурду моден» покупала, пока еще в город моталась, но дорога туда теперь не для моего здоровья. Слишком уж далеко. Пять часов лететь в одну сторону, кто ж такое выдержит? Поверь мне, ты тоже был бы не рад такому путешествию. Вот я и оставила это дело. Да и как-то неприятно там теперь: людно, соблазнов много. Постепенно само собой все сошло на нет, и теперь дальше участка не выбираюсь.

Лаврентия Палыча, опять же, надолго теперь не оставить. Он крыс как и раньше ловит, но все чаще с неохотой. Спит больше, ест меньше, пооблез, одряхлел. Надо теперь докармливать, хоть пару раз в день чем-то радовать.

У меня теперь все чтение — те книги, что за макулатуру получали, детективы в мягкой обложке, да церковные, которые с молодости храню. Ну и по работе, сам понимаешь, кулинарные. Поэтому мне и кажется, милый, что разговоры у нас с тобой получатся неинтересные. Мне-то понравится, а тебе, боюсь, нет. Телевизор я не смотрела никогда, песен ваших не пела, а все, что теперь через компьютер и телефоны делается, вовсе не понимаю. Хотя знаю, что ты наверняка в этом разбираешься.

 

Да, вот радио ещё люблю и кроссворды всегда разгадываю, если попадаются. Коленька мне их сбрасывает, когда с почты летает мимо.

Но честно тебе скажу, таить не буду, как же ты порадовал меня тем, что пришел.

 

И к слову, сколько же ты шел?

 

От дороги часа четыре только до Мертвячки, там через мост, но он, помнится, обвалился лет сорок-сорок пять назад. И, если уж перебрался на другой берег, то через Уголь-кан. И уже дальше только через болота, а после огородом часа три еще. Поистоптаться должен был, не иначе. Бедный! Милый такой.

Ты, когда у меня там внизу под ногами застонал, я только на печь поднялась и подушку взбила. И слышу снизу из-под пола твой голос. Я, знаешь, сказать честно, ошеломлена была. Очень верное выражение. 

 

В доме хоть глаз коли, свет же я загасила. Только Лаврентий Палыч на окне сидит, черным силуэтом на черном фоне, и вниз смотрит. Даже не шипит. Я по его молчанию поняла, что ты очень милый человек. Он любит таких, как ты. Только редко у него возможность такая случается.

Даже не передать, описать невозможно, как тебя было тяжело наверх тащить. Я бы тебя под ногами оставила, но побоялась, правду скажу, что она тебя затопчет. Она тоже не привыкла, когда под ней кто-то живой, кроме крыс и мышей, надолго задерживается. А вдруг бы села?

 

В общем, я поняла, что придется тебя в избу заносить. И вот как придумала: положила ступу на бок, тебя в нее затолкала, все же это легче, чем тягать за подмышки и волочь. Затолкала, а потом уже ступу подняла и в дверь завела.

 

Тогда уж Лаврентий Палыч заволновался весь. Но я думаю, не потому что чужой в доме, а из-за запаха крови. Все же волнующий аромат, что ни говори.

А когда свет зажгла, то тут, конечно, удержаться было очень сложно, рассмотрела тебя всего. Вроде бы и неловко, но с другой стороны, уверена, ты поймешь. Мужчины любят глазами, избранниц своих часами рассматривать готовы. Но, думаю, не только мужчины любят так. Женщинам тоже нравится все красивое, аппетитное. Мы вообще очень чутки к красоте. Коленька-Кощей мне раньше очень привлекательным представлялся, но потом, как похудел — уже не то, не обо что глаз порадовать.

 

А ты — нет, не такой. Ты нежный. И тело у тебя такое статное.

 

Само то, что ты ко мне пришел, твое внимание, твои уговоры, как ты меня за руки хватал страстно, с силой… Все это так меня заводит. Ты себе не представляешь! И плевать уже, сколько мне лет, я их давно считать позабыла, а все чувствую, как и прежде. Когда смотрю на такого, как ты, ощущаю жар, который во мне маслом растекается из нутра, думаю из сердца, к рукам, к ногам, в голову и сам понимаешь куда. И это только от одного твоего взгляда. От твоего стона. От жаркого дыхания печки за моей спиной.

 

Еще сильнее дурманит то, что за окном ночь. Волшебное время! И ты оттого желаннее греха. Я на крыльцо даже выходила, чтобы охолонуться как-то, продышаться. Там снаружи влажной вскопанной землей пахнет, еловой хвоей, мокрым деревом от дома. Тишь вокруг могильная. А внутри так горячо. 

В доме — ты. Нагой, мокрый, желанный. Лежишь так, что всего тебя видно: ляжки, живот, плечи, щеки твои пунцовые.

 

Хочется узнать, каков ты на вкус. Солоноватый ли, пряный, или с горьким остатком в конце. 

К тебе нужен перец. И дикие травы. Черные ягоды, мускат, душный лист, черная угольная соль, еловый сок, вода из мха. В этом всем ты будешь нежнее нежного, горячее огня. 

 

Как давно, милый, как давно я не готовила ничего из высокой кухни!

 

Всё заготовки, консервы, грибы да дичь.

У нас на сотни километров ни одного поселения, а в городе пойди найди человека, который сам к тебе на свидание в ступу полезет. Нет давно таких. Да и я уже не та, сам видишь.

 

А тут ты… Я так тебе благодарна, милый!

 

Сладкий мой.


End file.
